User talk:Lord Nexius
..... No Existence. There was no Al-Zaros Empire...in other words taking the page down. You scum! I can't believe you done this!!!!! You are worthless!!!!! All my contributions to the clan and wikia pages and you repay me with this?! Explain yourself or you can forever onwards count on me to be your worst enemy! Forget everything I said. I'm Leaving Runescape, Permanently. I've had enough of you and yes, This is one of the first times I've ever exposed a true feeling of mine. Maybe you can figure out the rest and piece together who I am. Sort of like a Personality Puzzle. I've edited everything, the Al Zaros Empire is now The Forgotten Empire, I've written a whole section at the beginning and I've edited the one on the runescape website. Don't bother responding to this unless you have a valid explanation. I'm done with insults and arguments. Give me Absolution Joining of the Universal Triumvirate, Executive Nexius The Universal Triumvirate is looking for new members, and i chose you because of your grit and determination to get things done. I told them you are good at recording things, therefore you will be admitted as Head of Education on the Executive Branch. And before you ask, it has nothing to do with Runescape. Leave this behind you. I want you to join a community with no fighting... just a fun, government role play. check these pages out and get back to me ASAP http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Triumvirate_Wiki http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/Executives http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/History_of_the_Triumvirate http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution I know we have had our spats, but thats over. Come join a bright new future with me. Tell me what you want me to do and how you even knew I existed. This is Lanclot... Lol Lanclot Rice (talk) 07:35, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Next time log in before you post and tell me what you want me to do. Well, you are a brilliant political mind. The Triumvirate, a prestigious government, is looking for new members. As Head of Commerce and Industry, i recommended one of my friends from runescape to join as the Head of Education, a very prestigious executive seat in the executive branch. Study on all teh pages i gave you, and tell me if you would like to join. We could really use you, and it is a lot more fun than bickering with clans on Runescape. Oh, and message nathan maine and tell him this right here Lanclot Rice sent me as an applicant for the Head of Education position, my name would like to be ________ _______ and i would like to take the test for the Head of Education. Nathanmaineut@gmail.com Lanclot Rice (talk) 07:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Change of plans, I'm going after Fasu. Help would be appreciated. Please Explain Would someone care to explain what is going on here? This is out of hand, and might I remind you all that NO ONE should be deleting messages off of a talk page. These old copies should be moved into Archives. 01:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) What do you want to be explained? 04:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) There is a absured ammount of flaming going on here. The clan page has also turned into an edit war, and it's gotten completely unfriendly, and out of hand. 23:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, EmirFasu won't be editing it anymore since he doesn't even want it. How do I archive Talk page Messages that are no longer necessary? — Lord Nexius (talk) 06:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages NEVER remove messages from talk pages. You can post something in which you say you've changed your mind, but do NOT just delete the content please. 04:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) thts just it...i dont care if he knows.I want to be deleted, erased, and the clan page must go.. EmirFasu (talk) 01:06, June 22, 2013 (UTC) the clan page must not go and we do not hate you. we want you to come back. Goth101010 is already ensuring that the clan will soon be active again. True Friend Only now have I fully seemed to realize how good a friend you are. Thanks for the help and support dawg :P EmirFasu (talk) 06:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *Grin* Any time bro. — Lord Nexius (talk) 06:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) recruited 15 homies last night whle you were gone. We locking down the "Little Sentis" too. 01:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm playing right now, are they Grape Juice Dragons or Draconians? — Lord Nexius (talk) 02:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I got both :P 04:29, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ZMPD Youtube Channel Yo bro, just set up a channel for us as well as a couple videos. Check them out :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qv93vvg0Uo8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e5SBbRQcy8 Checked them both out, sweet bro. thnks :P